


Obsession/The Restless Beds

by merryghoul



Series: Suzanne Costello: Life is All [6]
Category: Luther (TV), Torchwood
Genre: 50 reasons to have sex, Community: comment_fic, Community: femslash100, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is book of the same name.  </p><p>For the comment_fic prompt "Trichophilia."</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is book of the same name. 
> 
> For the comment_fic prompt "Trichophilia."

Suzie's favourite part of Alice's body is her hair. Alice's hair required dying every so often, but she always managed to keep it a bright red. Suzie likes the colour because it suggests passion, desire, blood.

Whenever Suzie can, and whenever Alice will allow her, Suzie runs her hands through Alice's hair. 

She fantasizes about fucking her while running her fingers through her hair. She fantasizes about pulling it. She wants to see Alice's hair stuck to her body as the sweat drips down her body.

Alice doesn't mind Suzie stroking her hair. She smiles and thinks of fucking Suzie.


	2. The Restless Beds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is book of the same name.
> 
> Also for the [50 Reasons to Have Sex](http://jennalynn.dreamwidth.org/2710492.html) fic fest: prompt, because you're in a hotel.

Alice wakes lying on the floor in the suite she shares with Suzie. Her breasts and cunt are covered by a pillow. Her eyes widen.

"Suzie, what the hell did we do?"

Suzie rolls over and faces Alice. "We had sex in a hotel because we could." 

"And somehow I'm strategically covered in pillows, like I'm in some bad American comedy film."

"Yeah, so?"

"I never thought you were the pranking type, Suzie. I thought you were into speeches about death and death fantasies."

"Well, sometimes I can be normal. I work harder at it."

"Wait, you can be normal?"


End file.
